phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster) is one of the two titular characters. He is the step-son of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. His stepsister is Candace Flynn, and his stepbrother is Phineas Flynn. He is friends with Buford Von Stom, Baljeet Patel, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. History Ferb was born in England of his father, Lawrence, and an unnamed mother. Something happened to the two, and Ferb and his father moved to Danville in America. Lawrence met and fell in love with a women named Linda. Eventually, the two got married, and Ferb gained a stepsister named Candace, and also a best friend and stepbrother, Phineas Flynn. ("Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!") Ferb lived his life in what is considered a "mixed family", but, since he knew his siblings and stepmom all his life, he grew to consider it normal. After Ferb's brother realizes that summer doesn't last forever, Ferb and him begin to do outlandish things to make summer great. One thing was training Monkeys to ride bicycles. The two had also gone on a short, very "lame" roller coaster that lasted a quick 3 seconds. ("Rollercoaster") Ferb and his stepbrother do ingenious plans every day of the summer. The usual set up is Phineas finds something to do, and Ferb builds it. His technological skills are put to the test everyday through this. He still, however, can sometimes not fulfill his part for the plan, as he gets distracted by the sight of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. ("I Scream, You Scream") Ferb's family dates back to the Victorian age, in Druelselstein, where his ancestor Ferbgor created monsters alongside infamous Dr. Phineastein. His grandfather also has a famous legacy, being the daredevil of his age, the "Flying Fishmonger", who jumped things on his motorbike, the Holy Mackerel. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Flying Fishmonger (episode)|The Flying Fishmonger") Personality Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks. He usually has at least one line in every episode. His intelligence and skill are tested every day in his and Phineas' nearly impossible plans, and he always succeeds. He is very focused, but once in I Scream, You Scream, he became unfocused after seeing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, whom he has a crush on. He is persistent in making summer great, like his brother Phineas. Abilities Ferb is good at playing the guitar, saxophone, trombone, synthesizer/keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica and the drums. He is very intelligent and can think on the spot. Ferb has mechanical and technological skill. He has almost single-handily built a roller coaster and track, a real radio-controlled race car, several arenas and stadiums, a space ray (which was supposed to be an ice cream maker but the plans got confused), a monster truck, a shrinking submarine, and a time machine. He can also sing and can change his voice to another amplitude (as seen in the Backyard Beach and Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo songs, along with in the episode One Good Scare Oughta Do It!). He has an expanded vocabulary, and is fluent in French, as shown in Run Away, Runway. Lines (by Episode) *(In reference to Perry the Platypus) "They're the only mammals to lay eggs." -''Rollercoaster'' *(In reference to their birthday present to Candace) "Well, it was definitely better than a gorilla in a cake." -''Candace Loses Her Head'' *"Ya know, mummies have their brains pulled out through their noses." -''Are You My Mummy?'' *(Line in song) "Baby, baby, baby, baby..." (sung as "babe-ah, babe-ah, babe-ah, babe-ah") -''Flop Starz'' *(Sings Backyard Beach) -''Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror'' *(About the weather forecast), "With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes." -''Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror'' *"I reckon cattle driving ain't for city folk." -''The Magnificent Few *"Sharks have to continue to move forward, or they'll drown." -''Raging Bully'' *"Well, he was all up in my face." -''Raging Bully'' *(Fame is fleeting...), "...but the internet is forever." -''Lights, Candace, Action!'' *"Fun never falls too far from the tree house." -''Tree to Get Ready'' *"It's a post-modern fusion of origami and pop-up." -''Mom's Birthday'' *"That's creepy on so many levels.." -''Journey to the Center of Candace'' *"Again, creepy on so many levels." -''Journey to the Center of Candace'' *"Perhaps Buford is truly amazing." -''Jerk De Soleil'' *"Um, that man isn't wearing any clothes" -''Toy to the World'' *("Now who would buy a brick for a toy?") "It does absolutely nothing" -''Toy to the World'' *(After the dinosaur smashes the time machine) "This could be a problem." -''It's About Time!'' *"Well I hope that's not going to be an issue" -''It's About Time!'' *"I hear there's a new version of 'Jane Eyre' in the making" -''A Hard Day's Knight'' *("That was a great day, Ferb. What did you think was the spookiest thing?") "Definitely the giant floating baby head." -''One Good Scare Ought to Do It!'' *"You do realize that's French for 'pencil neck'?" -''Run Away, Runway'' *"I...was weak." -''I Scream, You Scream'' *"Because, she's a tire spinning, gear grinding, clutch burning, backfiring, paint trading, red linin', overheatin', throttle stomping, truck drivin' girl." -''It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World'' *"..And all refuse to take a bath" -''The Ballad of Badbeard'' *"...And perhaps the greatest pirate story ever told.." -''The Ballad of Badbeard'' *"May we take that as a 'yes'?" -''Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!'' *"Well don't just stand there. Kiss her!" -''Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!'' *"Actually, I-" -''Ready for the Bettys'' *"Actually-" -''Ready for the Bettys'' *"Actually-" -''Ready for the Bettys'' *"Look, for the last time, I didn't-" -''Ready for the Bettys'' *"Actually, I-" -''Ready for the Bettys'' *"Ah! I give up!" -''Ready for the Bettys'' *"Good catch, Jeremy." -''Crack That Whip'' *"And with handsome movie actor Vance Ward. He seems much faster on TV." -''The Best Lazy Day Ever'' *"No, not taking any chances." -''Greece Lightning'' *"Still not looking." -''Greece Lightning'' *"You know, gladiators were Roman, not Greek." -''Leave the Busting to Us!'' *"And that is why I will never wear suspenders in public." -''Leave the Busting to Us!'' *("They say if you love something, let it go") "Especially if it is a caveman." -''Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.'' *("I can't believe how quickly we put this submarine together!") "Yes, it usually takes us at least a montage." -''Voyage to the Bottom of Buford'' *"What did I miss?" -''Traffic Cam Caper'' *"Wait for it..." -''Bowl-R-Ama Drama'' *"That was completely out of character" -''Got Game?'' *"Actually, you'll be 88 and 1/2." -''Comet Kermillian'' *("What did you think was the scariest thing, Ferb?") "Defintely the giant floating baby head." - One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *"Platypus monsters are the only monsters to lay eggs." - The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein *("Wow! There's no higher place of honor than the fridge.") "Especially a giant fridge." - Oil on Candace *"A hero is a hero, but everyone loves a good villain." -''Out of Toon'' Background Information * He has one eye that is larger than the other. The eye furthest away from the viewpoint of the audience is one that is always larger. When Ferb turns his head, the size of both eyes change, swapping sizes (the small eye enlarges and the large eye shrinks). This may be an homage to Bill the Cat, the feline from Berkeley Breathed's various comic strips. Bill's eyes also change size, with the larger eye always being closest to the reader's viewpoint. Memorable Quotes *''"Well don't just stand there; KISS HER!"'' *''"Fun never falls too far from the tree house."'' Behind the Scenes Ferb was named after a friend of creators Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire who knows everything about tools. Though, as stated by the creators, "Ferb is anything but quiet." Ferb's voice is provided by British actor Thomas Sangster, who uses his same voice for Ferb. An exception could be for the "Backyard Beach" song, where Ferb's voice is Jamaican-rap style. In the Original Story Pitch, Ferb is one of the few characters to remain pretty much the same as his initial outcome. The only difference is that he doesn't speak at all. This could be that the creators didn't intend on Ferb ever speaking. Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Toy Store Employees Category:The Agency Category:PFT Category:Fletcher family